1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf accessory holders and more particularly pertains to a new belt worn golf accessory holder for holding tees, ball markers and divot repair tools to the belt of the golfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf accessory holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf accessory holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,129,237; 4,886,196; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 274,830; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,753,519; 5,842,621 and 4,736,877.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new belt worn golf accessory holder. The inventive device includes a panel. The panel has a first portion and a second portion. Each of the first and second portions has a front side and a back side. The panel has a peripheral edge. The panel is foldable on a juncture of the first and second portions of panel. At least one loop for releasably mounting the panel to the belt is fixedly attached to the back side of the panel. At least one loop for releasably securing the accessories to the panel is fixedly coupled to the front side of the panel. At least one pocket is located on the front side of the panel. At least one ball marker mounting is fixedly mounted in the panel. The mounting is located on front side of the panel. A securing means releasably secures the first portion of the front side of the panel to the second portion of the front side of the panel.
In these respects, the belt worn golf accessory holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding tees, ball markers and divot repair tools to the belt of the golfer.